Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4z+5(2z+5)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${5}$ into the parentheses: $ 4z + {5(}\gray{2z+5}{)} $ $ 4z + {10z+25} $ Combine the $z$ terms: $ {4z + 10z} + 25$ $ {14z} + 25$ The simplified expression is $14z+25$